


Mistress May I

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: The Month of May [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Natasha, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil smirked at the generous amount of panting Natasha cleavage he was privy to.</p><p>“Phil? Clinton! It’s Phil!” Natasha yelled turning around and showing him her yoga pant clad ass and mostly bare back, the sports bra the only thing breaking it up.</p><p>A moment later Clint came sliding into view, acting every bit like a puppy who was overly thrilled to see someone. That is if a puppy could look fucking delicious in only basketball shorts with neon purple tape wrapped around their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress May I

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can read without the rest of the series, but it will make significantly more sense if you read the last two installments prior to this one.

Phil grabbed the laptop after he got changed into his sleep pants, although to be fair they were really Clint’s, and got comfortable on the bed with it far enough out that the webcam would catch most of him. And then he hit call button on Skype and waited.

And waited.

At the last second the screen flashed and Phil smirked at the generous amount of panting Natasha cleavage he was privy to.

“Phil? Clinton! It’s Phil!” Natasha yelled turning around and showing him her yoga pant clad ass and mostly bare back, the sports bra the only thing breaking it up.

A moment later Clint came sliding into view, acting every bit like a puppy who was overly thrilled to see someone. That is if a puppy could look fucking delicious in only basketball shorts with neon purple tape wrapped around their hands.

Phil grinned and watched Natasha pull the tape off Clint’s hands before the relaxed on the bed with the laptop balanced between them.

“You were sparing?” Phil asked.

And they nodded. “JARVIS told us we had a Skype call but not who from, so we raced back up here.” Natasha explained, pulling her pony tail out and running her fingers through the sweat soaked hair.

“Did you like Melinda’s present-slash-revenge?” Clint asked.

“I was hoping to show you guys how much I enjoyed it, and Melinda’s sudden desire to smack my ass.” Phil teased them.

“Oh! Does Mel want into our group? That could be so much fun.” Natasha said, her eyes practically lighting up at the prospect of being able to include Melinda on more than just girl night.

“That’s all you, I like having all my attachments.” Phil replied and Natasha shrugged in agreement.

“So you wanted to show us how much you enjoyed the movie?” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

Phil nodded and shifted a bit so they could see the bulge tenting the front of the pants. “This is just from thinking about it. I came before either of you when I was watching it.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at that. “That sounds like naughty behavior, Phillip. And we know what happens to naughty boys.”

Phil watched Clint shiver as Natasha switched from their loving girlfriend to Mistress Tasha in less time than it took either of them to blink.

“They get punished.” Phil murmured.

“What was that, boy?” Tasha asked.

“They get punished, Mistress.” Phil said a little louder and clearer this time.

“And how should I punish you when you are so far away…” She trails off, tapping her fingers against her lips while she thinks.

“Is not being separated from you both punishment enough, Mistress?” Phil asks, hoping that she will let him get away with that, but not letting the hope grow out of control, Natasha could be cruel when she wanted to be, and the glint in her eyes stated she really wanted to be.

“No.” She snapped back, and Phil watched her nudge Clint off the bed and turn so he couldn’t see what she was instructing him to do. When Clint came back on camera his shorts where gone and he was half hard, laying across the bed so Phil could see almost his whole body, exception being his shins and down. “I have the perfect punishment for our boy, don’t you agree, Clint?”

Clint nodded, but his eyes were all apologies, and Phil felt his stomach tighten with a twitch of anxiety and whole lot of anticipation.

“Strip, Phil.” Natasha ordered as she removed her own clothing, before settling to straddle Clint. “That’s a good boy.” She praised Phil when she saw that he had removed the purple plaid pants and was laying naked on his own bed down, his cock quickly filling out at the sight of his lovers naked. And maybe the dominate tone in Natasha’s voice, stroking that part of him that demanded submissive behavior even though he would deny it.

“Thank you, Mistress.” He murmured, a slight blush creeping up his face and neck.

“Don’t thank me yet, boy. You are going to watch me slide up and down on Clint’s wonderful cock. You can touch but you can’t come, do you understand me?”

Phil nodded and she clapped loudly by the microphone on their laptop. “I said, do you understand me, boy?”

It had been a while and Phil had forgotten their no non-verbal consent rule. It made Natasha uncomfortable if the words weren’t spoken explicitly, and everyone wanted to respect each other’s hang-ups. “Yes, I understand, Mistress.”

“Good.” Natasha said with a grin before she moved further back from the computer and took Clint’s cock in her hand, giving him a firm squeeze and a few quick strokes before being satisfied that he was as hard as he could get, twitching in her palm.

And then she shifted up on her knees and positioned herself over him, slowly sinking down his length, moaning with every inch that disappeared into her, and Phil was echoing those moans, trying to resist touching himself. It was an awful predicament, you can touch but not come, so Phil was trying to remove the touching all together but his cock was a dull ache now, watching them.

“Touch yourself, Phil.” Natasha instructed before rotating her hips and pulling a gasp out of both her and Clint while Phil moaned in arousal and irritation. Because Natasha told him to touch, so now there was no getting out of doing so, unless he wanted another punishment.

So, Phil took himself in hand, using the bit of precum that had built up in anticipation and while watching to smooth the motion out, sliding from root to tip and back, synching his pace with Natasha’s own. He could almost imagine he was sinking into her instead of his hand and that was the wrong thing to do, watching her ride Clint, Phil felt the warm coil of his orgasm building in the base of his spine.

“Please, Mistress, please, may I come?” Phil asked, his voice breathy with need and a touch of embarrassment at how quickly he could work himself up to an orgasm lately.

“What did I- oh fuck me! What did I say, boy?” Natasha responded, broken when Clint rolled his hips and if Phil had to guess nudged her g-spot.

“I can touch, but I can’t coooome.” Phil responded, drawing the last word out with an unintentional twist of the wrist.

“Good boy.” Natasha responded, leaning forward on Clint to put her hands on his chest and hang her head down to watch Phil on the screen.

Phil felt the tears starting at the corners of his eyes, the amount of effort he was having to put forth not to orgasm was ridiculous and it was made all the harder by the instruction to touch and watch. And when Natasha’s back arched and she howled with her orgasm, he didn’t think he was going to be able to hold off but miraculously he did.

“You can come, Clint. Come for me, baby.” Natasha ordered rolling her hips through the ending aftershocks of her orgasm. Phil watched Clint sit up, Natasha cradled in his lap, his arms wrapped around her while his orgasm took hold, and Phil had a steady stream of tears flowing down his face now from the mixture of emotions. He missed them so damn much, and he would give anything to be in the bed with them right then, and it was almost painful how hard he was now, watching them both come without being able to.

“Please, Mistress, may I come now?” Phil begged, and Natasha grinned before answering, which worried Phil.

“No, it’s bed time for naughty little boys.” Natasha answered, slumped against Clint, her head on his shoulder.

Phil almost whined but he knew that would make it worse so instead he stopped stroking his cock and tried to get comfortable.

Natasha pulled back and made sure she had Phil’s attention. “I’ll text Mel and tell her to come hold you for aftercare, I would never let you go without, honey.” Natasha promised and once Phil nodded she cut the connection.

Two minutes later, Phil had the laptop shut down and put in its dock on his desk when Melinda came tip toeing in with a glass of warm tea and only her black tank top and boy shorts.

“Tasha said you needed aftercare?”

Phil nodded, his cock still painfully hard as he tried to get comfortable in the bed.

Melinda put her tea down on the nightstand and crawled into bed with him, putting his head in her lap while she sat up and drank her tea, carding her fingers through his hair with her free hand. “Where you a good boy?”

Phil nodded against her thigh, breathing in the comforting scent of jasmine that clung to her even through the standard scent killing soap SHIELD issued.

“Then why are you still hard?”

“Punishment. I was a bad boy earlier.”

Melinda hummed, continuing to stroke at his hair, already mentally figuring for the laundry she would have to do in the morning when he inevitably came in his sleep, pressed up against her.


End file.
